There exists technology in the market today allowing users of mobile devices to keep track of other users. The use of Global Positioning Systems (GPS) gives the mobile device users the capability for applications to be aware of the mobile device. These systems are able to track mobile devices to a location accurate to 5 meters. Many applications on the mobile devices (called Apps) utilize the GPS location technology to provide Location Based Services (LBS) to their users. These apps allow users to find locations of interest, locations of their friends, provide transportation directions, among other uses.
When using LBS to keep track of other mobile devices, existing apps are able to make the user aware of their friends that may be near their location. This functionality can be useful for example, if a businessman is traveling to another city and desires to either meet an acquaintance, or determine if one of their friends are in the city, or are nearby.
Advanced mobile devices (henceforth referred to as smart phones), in addition to having LBS also have cameras that can act as video cameras. Many of the smartphones are able to record hi-definition video (720p and above) in an easy manner, but most are at least capable of recording VGA quality (640×480) video. System built apps allow the user to easily point the mobile device and record video.
Smartphones regularly utilize the camera to not only take photographs and video, but to also “look” at the image being captured by the camera to do other functions. For example, using a Shopper App, a smartphone may allow the user to point the camera at a barcode wherein the app will automatically scan the barcode in the image and provide purchasing information of the product found. Other information can also be obtained on the product such as reviews of the product, stores near the user that sell the product along with the current price. While this is useful for the user, it is worth noting that the camera on the smartphone is not always used for capturing photos or video, but is used as a “window” used by the app.
This window functionality is useful, and can be utilized in new ways. The current disclosure utilizes this “window” functionality in a social network scenario. The application of the current invention allows the user to not only to be made aware of acquaintances near them using the GPS functionality on the smartphone, but to also view what the acquaintance(s) are seeing through their smartphones.